inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu o Egao
Note *This is rated as E. *Disclaimer: I don't own IE or the character in it. *Natsu o Egao mean The Summer Smile. *Common names from Inazuma Eleven character are used. *This is along one-shot fan-fic. *Created by: Sapphirez 08:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Summer is Fun!! Everyone is having fun at the beach. After the FFI, they all decided to take a break at the beach along with their friends in FFI. Inazuma Japan managers are sitting under a palm tree, preparing the lunch on a big picnic table. Meanwhile..... "Captain, it's quite hot at the beach isn't it?" "Well then, Fubuki. You just have to get along with it. After all, you can't live with the winter and snow all the time right? Don't mind, don't mind!" Endou left Fubuki and went swimming in the sea. "Fubuki!" Fubuki turns his head around and..... "Dragon Slayer!!" A coconut landed on Fubuki's face. The coconut falls down and Fubuki remains in the same pose. Everyone looks at him silently...... Slowly, Fubuki falls down and the panicked Someoka runs toward him. "Oi!! Fubuki! It was just a joke! Wake up! Don't die here!" Fubuki opens his eyes in a weak way. "Someoka-kun, I have something to tell you.... come closer.... Someoka lends closer and.... "Snow Angel!!!" Fubuki gives a smile and run away. "It was just a joke Someoka-kun!!" "Fu-Bu-Ki!!!!" Someoka quickly chase Fubuki.... Everyone sweat drop. "Aki-sempai. Do you think the coconut hit him so hard? He doesn't seems okay to me." "Well, I think Fubuki just learned the meaning of summer. We'll leave him that way for a while.." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Kidou and Sakuma are walking beside the beach, isolating themselves in the middle of the crowd. "Kidou, it's really refreshing isn't it. After our hard work, we get to spend our summer at the beach with the other." "Sakuma-sempai, Onii-chan. Here, a drink for you." "Thank you Haruna." "Sakuma-sempai, I have a secret to tell you!" Haruna whispers at Sakuma ear and a moment later, he smiles. "Well then, Sakuma-sempai, Onii-chan, I'll be leaving now. Hi hi." "What did she told you?" "Kidou, she said it's a secret so it's still a secret. Hi hi." "Well, fine. Don't tell me then.." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Tachimukai, Kabeyama, Toramaru and Megane are building a sandcastle. "Megane-san! The sandcastle looks awful with your decoration! You should have let us do this!" "I am your sempai here, so listen to me! This castle is going to look like the awful Beetle Castle from Kamen Hero episode 97 if you don't follow my instruction!" Megane insisted on Toramaru's disagreement. "Oi!! Is there anything that I can help with? Minna!" Haruna shouts from the picnic table. "Oh no... It's that Yakamashi again. No! No! Everything is fine here!" Megane replied. "Megane-san! Everything is not fine here! The castle suppose to look like a fantasy! Not your Kamen Hero!" Toramaru angered at Megane. In the time Toramaru and Megane arguing..... "Tachimukai-san, maybe they have forgotten that we're here." Kabeyama looks at Tachimukai. ...... Someone is watching them from afar with a devilish smile. "Just looks what'll happen to the castle. Kushishishi.." After an hour. "Yeah! We finished the castle at last!!" Toramaru sighs in joy and relief. "It looks beautiful!!!" Megane cried with joy. Suddenly, Kogure jumps in the air and... "Senpuujin!!" The castle breaks and there's no pieces left. "AA!!! Kogure! How..how..dare you break my beautiful Kamen castle!" "Kogure-san.... It took me an hour to settle things with Megane-san and you ruin it..." Kogure hair bend downward like cat ears with a scared look. "Gladius Arch!" "7 swords passed through Kogure side and in Kogure's mind: "I'm so dead.." and he quickly run away. "Tiger......Drive!!!! Wait, Kogure-san! I'm still not finish here!" Everyone look at Kogure and Toramaru, sweat dropping. "Haruna, is it okay to leave them like this." "Just leave it, Fuyuka-sempai. Kogure started it anyway..." Meanwhile...... "Tachimukai-san. It seems like they still forgotten about us." "Yes, Kabeyama-san... We are abandoned...." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Fideo, why don't we have a race at the beach?" Kazemaru asked. "Ichirouta, I don't really think that's a good idea because...." "Get set, ready and GO!!" Kazemaru run ahead, leaving Fideo behind. "Shippu Dash!".....DOBAMM! Kazemaru fell on the sand, head first. "The beach is quite sandy, if we run to fast, we'll stomp down."Fideo advising the still-lying-down-head-first Kazemaru. "Well then.. Bye Ichirouta. I'm going to the picnic table now." "I should have known this thing would happen...."Kazemaru stands up and follow Fideo from behind. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Fudou is lying on a beach chair under a big umbrella. He wears his beach shorts and a pair of sunglasses. "Fudou-sempai, don't you want to join the rest and have fun?" Haruna asks while serving a lemonade beside Fudou. "Tch. Those id----. No way I'll be doing a fool's thing. Huh." Fudou opens his sunglasses and realizes Haruna's face is now only 3 cm away in front of his face. "Oi! What are you trying to do?!"Fu dou falls down from his chair. "Fool? But didn't C.Kudou said that you are our joker?" "Go away!" "Well fine! Sheesh, too many action for you No-no!" Haruna leaves Fudou and get her brother. Slowly, Fudou stands up and sit at his beach chair. He takes the lemonade and sip it. "That girl...I don't understand a word she said." Then Fudou smiles. "I'm a joker, a fool and a No-no huh?" ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "So then. Aki, what are for lunch?" "Hiroto. Put down the cam. We are going to have.. " "No, Aki. It supposed to be a secret, remember?" "Gommene Fuyuka. Well, Hiroto, no-can-do. You'll just have to wait." "Fine..." Hiroto leaves the place and keep recording everything around him until someone or some many tapped him in the shoulder. Hiroto turns around and found out.... "Yo, Hiroto-san. We're here." Hiroto looks at the boy and a lot and I mean a LOT of person behind him. "Midorikawa-kun, Saginuma-kun, Yagami-san, Fuusuke, Nagumo and Aphrodi's here too?" "We got a flight here. We can't just left our friend on summer alone, can't we?" "Yagami-san. Aren't you suppose to help Onee-san with the children at Sun Garden?" "Urmm.. We got extra helper. Da ne?" "Oi! Goenji! I want to have a fire fight with you." Nagumo runs toward Goenji and hit him with Atomic Flares and Goenji replied it with Fire Tornado. "Well then, since you all are here, let's have some fun with the others!" ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Everyone is really having fun, aren't them, Aki-san?" "You're right Fuyuka. Ah? Haruna, it's time, could you call them all for lunch?" "YES!""Uh..Hrm.. EVERYONE!!! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!!" "What was that just now? An earthquake?" "No Endo, It just Haruna, calling for lunch." Touko waves at Haruna "Wah!! Just in time! I was getting hungry after surfing. But you know, there's nothing beat the sea!" "What are you saying Tsunami?" "I don't even know but it sounded cool!" "Jeez, that Tsunami is no man to make, sea and food is the man of sea's heart anyway." "Rika, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping them for lunch?" "No Touko! This is a beach! Maybe I can find someone as Darling-temporary-replacement for now." "Hypocrite..." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "So, what's for lunch?" "Ta-da! Everything you could eat for!" Aki opens the table clothes, revealing the foods on the table. "Onigiri?"Tsunami asked in frustration. "What did you expect Tsunami-sempai? Lobster served with garlic bread and mushroom soup?!" Haruna stare at Tsunami. "Erm....Yes? With BBQ too?" Haruna stares at everyone then released a sigh and laugh. "Here you go! The foods are on the other table!" Fuyuka opens a hidden table behind them. WAH!!!!! Everyone gobbles up the food. There are some foods that's extra spicy and you-know-who had did it again, not enough with making Toramaru angry. After lunch, everyone rest inside the lodge. Haruna appears with a gift on her hand. She was wearing a very beautiful dress. "Everyone! I have a secret to tell you all. Come here Onii-chan, Sakuma-sempai!" Kidou and Sakuma walks toward Haruna and everyone is curious to know, at least, not Sakuma. "Haruna..What's this all about?"Kidou whisper at Haruna's ear. "Everyone! Today is Onii-chan's birthday so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONII-CHAN!!" "My birthday? Huh, I can't believe how much time had passed that I have forgotten my birthday." Everyone was surprised to know and soon, they all wished him happy birthday. Haruna gives her brother the gift while Sakuma gives him a tape. "Kidou, that's the tape when you are in Teikoku. It may be not much but I hope you like it as a part of your memory." Kidou smiles and he keeps it safe in his pocket. Later, he opens Haruna's gift. "So? Onii-chan, do you like it? I made it myself." "Yes. Thank you Haruna. The cape fits and it really nice." -THE END- Last Note *Finish, at last. *Well, I never expect it would end that way too :P. *So the secret all along was Kidou's birthday. The gift he get was a cape, made by his sister... Category:Fanfictions